


Do I Have To Paint You A Picture?

by CJMartinnn, meowitskatmofo



Series: OGNY: On The Verge [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Gordlock - Freeform, Harley/Ivy - Freeform, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Relijah, Teenage Drama, Thorns and thigh diamonds, Valzsasz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJMartinnn/pseuds/CJMartinnn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: Reed and Elijah are finally getting comfortable at school, when Elijah's dear childhood friend disrupts the peace. Luckily, Ivy is more than happy to serve as a beautiful distraction for the new girl.





	1. Colored Pencils and Porcelain Sinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley is none too happy when she finds out about Elijah's new boyfriend; but once class begins, she becomes very interested in his twin.

Harley Q. Zsasz was absolutely thrilled to go back to school; she didn't even care that it was Gotham High and not her old preppy private school. She was out of juvie, free as a little bird, and ready to return to class. She wanted to see people, to make new friends, have fun, and of course, see her future husband to be; Elijah Cobblepot. Elijah hadn't agreed to actually marry her, but she was pretty sure that she was wearing him down. She wrote him love letters nearly every day while she was in juvenile detention, not thinking much of why so many were returned. Damn post office always screwing up the mail, she figured.

Six months was the sentence she earned for fatally stabbing one of her former classmates at Gotham Prep, the charges reduced down to manslaughter and she had been a complete angel during her stay. It also helped that her Daddy Victor worked as an assassin for the mayor and that Daddy Jerome was earning quite the reputation as a notorious crime lord all throughout Gotham. They had rescued her as a baby, found her abandoned in a building, and took her home immediately. No question, no hesitation; she made them into a family. She had never known any other life than the one she shared with her adoring Daddies and she loved them more than anything in the world.

It was why she had to stab that bitch at school, talking trash about her parents! How fucking dare she! Nothing was more precious to her than her fathers and she couldn't stand it when anyone dared insult them. Harley didn't quite remember which word had set her off precisely, but she stabbed the girl thirty seven times in the chest with a colored pencil. It was such a shame, really; it broke the pencil and it had been her favorite, a glittery maroon one. Oh, well.

All of that was behind her now, overjoyed to be free and reunited with her family. Everything was always a big event at the Zsasz-Valeska household and her homecoming had been a spectacular party. The three of them had stayed up all night listening to music, dancing, Daddy Jerome sang for them, the night ending with laughter and cuddling all together on the couch as they watched a movie. She was so happy to be back. And now, it was time for school!

Jerome didn't think time could ever go so slowly. The time away from Harley had been miserable. He wasn't a man who loved much, but when it came to Victor and their baby girl? They were his entire world. From the moment they brought her home, Jerome had been obsessed with making certain she had the best Daddies in the world. Were they the picture of glowing mental health? Nope! Was there a single filter in that household? Absolutely not! But did they love Harley more than anything under the sun? Without a single doubt in the world.

Jerome was over the moon when they were finally able to bring her back home from her stretch in juvenile detention. He and Victor picked her up the second they could, celebrating into the wee hours of the morning, so happy to have their daughter home. He was admittedly a little sad she wanted to go back to school so quickly, trying to convince her to stay home just one more day, having missed his little princess so much; but she was too excited to go back to class and make new friends. How could he take that away from her just because he had missed her?

Harley's pale blonde hair was twisted up into several braids, all lopsidedly piled on top of her head. She was so proud of it; Daddy Jerome had styled it for her big day and she was so pleased with how it turned out. Daddy Victor had helped her pick out her outfit; cut off jean shorts with black leggings underneath, combat boots, and a black crop top shirt. Oh, and a warm red fluffy coat, in case it got a little chilly. She was practically hopping in the backseat of Daddy Victor's car, leaning over the front seat to give each of her fathers a big kiss on their cheeks, laughing excitedly.

"Oh! Daddy! This is gonna be soooo much fun!" she gushed, pounding her hands on the seat as she bounced. "Thank ya' so much for coming with meeee, I'm so excited I think Imma gonna pop!"

Jerome smiled brightly at the kiss against his cheek, turning in his seat to peek back at Harley. He loved seeing her so happy, but he knew that Elijah Cobblepot would be there and that his sweet little Harley was head over heels for him. Since she had been gone, well, the boy had started rather seriously dating that Gordon kid. He and Victor had discussed how to tell her and neither of them really wanted to outright tell their little princess. They didn't want to break her little heart, but they couldn't just send her in blind.

"I'm so happy you're so excited," Jerome replied with a smile, glancing over at Victor for a moment before looking back to Harley, "So, I know Elijah is gonna be there and that you're excited to see him. But you should know he's changed a lot while you've been gone, Harley. So, don't be too surprised if things are a bit different at first, okay?" Fuck, that was terrible. _Way to go, Jerome. Way to leave your baby girl entirely unprepared for her first little heartbreak. Worst dad ever._

Victor made an awful face when Jerome struggled to tell Harley what was going on with Elijah. He was worried as much as Jerome was. Hurting their little girl was the absolute last thing he would ever want to do and she had been madly in love with that boy since the moment they met as children. This would certainly not end well.

"What's happened? Did he get fat? Oh! Daddy! Did he get into a horrible car accident and his face was mangled beyond recognition and they had to get him another new face and now, he looks like a completely different person? Was it a _dead person's_ face? Ooooh! Or a _monkey's_?" Harley's eyes were wide with the possibilities, her imagination taking off; not even suspecting for a moment that her dearly betrothed could possibly be dating someone else. No way. The thought never crossed her mind. Elijah was hers; always and forever. She made him sign a contract when they were kids. It may have been on a cast; it may have been from when she broke his arm, but a deal was a deal!

Jerome knew Victor was trying to have a serious conversation with Harley, but he couldn't help but giggle at that imagination of hers. There was no doubt she was his daughter, that was for damn sure. He was quick to cover his mouth, trying to hide his laughter. _This is serious, Jerome; though she is such a funny little thing._

"No, not exactly," Victor said carefully. He reached up and scratched at his neck, fingers running over a few of his more recent scars. He had continued to cut his body of work into his skin, a cut for every soul freed. The vast network of little tick tacks now completely consumed his torso, his shoulders, his arms. With a little help from his loving husband, it was now creeping up onto the back of his neck and head. The years had been good for business, to say the least.

"Daddy, quit picking at it!" Harley scolded, swatting at Victor's hand. "You'll mess it up! Remember, that's what you told me!" She dropped her voice low, mimicking him, " _And don't pick at the scab, Harley, because it'll heal all lumpy_ , and blah, blah!" She giggled, laughing happily as her voice returned to normal, saying, "I was reeeally good and look how nice mine is!" She stuck out her arm, proudly display the scar she had cut into her arm to emulate her father.

A set of tallies wasn't quite right for Harley. She had decided that for any person she killed, she would cut a little diamond. Her very first was perfect and precise, a four-sided diamond carved just below the bend of her left elbow on her forearm.

"Yes, baby doll," Victor said, smiling. "And we're both very proud of you! It's very pretty. But listen, about Elijah. He's been... seeing... He's been seeing other people and making some new friends. You may not like him. _Them_." He grimaced. Fuck. This was not going well. This was much harder than he thought it was going to be. How could he say it? How could he be the one to hurt their beloved baby girl?

"That's fine! I love making new friends!" Harley exclaimed happily, still completely oblivious as they turned onto the road towards Gotham City High. She continued to bounce in the seat, absolutely on edge to be at school and find her sweetheart. "I don't care, Daddy. If they're friends with Eli, I'm sure I will like them jus' fine!"

When she still wasn't quite getting it, it was easy for Jerome to become serious again. God, it was gonna suck when their baby realized what they meant. He looked at Victor and shook his head. He couldn't do it. Harley was going to have to find out on her own. He let out a little sigh and smiled at his little princess, reaching back and giving one of her braids a little tug. "How the fuck did we raise such a nice fuckin' kid, huh?" he asked, clearly as proud as could be. He still didn't understand how Harley could be so damn sweet most of the time.

"How the fuck should I know?" Harley laughed, answering before Victor could. She had still completely missed that her parents were trying to warn her, too focused on getting to school. She couldn't wait another second!

Elijah Cobblepot had been pretty happy all morning. He and Reed Gordon no longer had to hide since their parents knew everything now. Well, except for Ed, but that conversation was coming. Three out of four wasn't bad at all and it made things so much less stressful. They could hold hands at school, kiss, and generally be the adorable little couple that they were. He and Reed were hanging out by the front steps of the school, Eli happily curled up against his boyfriend's side while he was talking to some friends. That was when he noticed a very familiar car pulling up. "Oh fuck," he muttered as soon as it clicked. Fucking Harley was out already? Shit. Shit, shit, _shit!_

Elijah didn't hesitate in the slightest to move and hide behind Reed, thankful for once that he was such a scrawny little thing, easily able to disappear behind his beast of a boyfriend, ducking down a bit and hiding his head under the hood of his jacket. "Hide me. I swear to God, if a tiny, crazy little blonde gets out of that nice ass car and asks if you've seen me and you say yes, I will never, ever, ever let you fuck me again. Ever," he said just loud enough for Reed to hear.

"What are you talking- what?" Reed immediately freaked out, trying to look behind him as Elijah hunkered down. He saw the car, but no one had gotten out yet. He looked back at Eli, his voice low as he demanded, "Why are we whispering?"

"Shhh! Just wait! If you see her, hide me! I mean it!" Elijah was a little more terrified of Harley than he'd ever admit. She was as crazy as her parents, if not more and she had been obsessed with him since they were kids. The first time they had met and she had decided she liked him, she broke his arm so that she could sign his cast. She made him sign it, too. Some sort of crazy ass promise to marry her one day. The first time she had kissed him, she punched him so hard in the face after that it broke his nose. She was a very confusing little thing and honestly, Elijah was more scared of her and her parents than anything in the world. Sure, he liked her as a friend, but that was about it.

As the car stopped out front, Harley crawled through over Jerome's lap and dived out through the open window. She landed with a little flop and bouncing back to her feet, arms extended above her head in a dramatic flourish. "Ta-daaaahhh! Fuck yeah, _school_!" She did a little dance, waiting for her fathers to get out of the car to say their farewells.

Victor put the car in park, slowly stepping out and his ever keen eye scanning over the front of the school. He saw Elijah immediately, frowning as he saw him trying to hide behind that Gordon kid. Fuck. Too late now. As he walked around to his daughter, his eyes caught Jerome's. Fuck, he knew that neither one of them could actually come out and say it. Sucked to be Elijah Cobblepot, that was all Victor could manage to think. He opened his arms wide, bracing himself as Harley pounced him like a little kitten, smothering him with kisses. "Oof! Love you, baby doll."

"Love you, Daddy!" she chirped, breaking away so she could jump on Jerome. "And I love you, Daddy!"

Jerome braced himself as well for the big hug, wrapping his arms tightly around his daughter as she pounced, pressing a few kisses to the top of her head. "Love you too, princess," he replied, waving goodbye.

Harley buried her face into Jerome's neck, planting more kisses before she hopped away, squealing, "Love you both sooooo much, Daddies!" She walked backwards, blowing kisses before she finally turned around to start skipping towards the school, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. She thought she saw a glimpse of a familiar mane of black hair near the steps of the school, humming loudly and strolling right that way.

Victor leaned his hip against the car, watching carefully as he brought Jerome to his side. He bit at his neck, sighing, "I don't like this... Maybe we should wait?" He hated to see their baby girl headed towards certain heart break.

Jerome curled up close to Victor, sighing. He let out a little hum at the bite, laying his head against his shoulder. "We should definitely wait around, just in case," he nodded, arm wrapping around his husband's waist.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Reed demanded, completely confused. He took the threat of never fucking Elijah again pretty seriously, glancing around until he saw a bouncy, petite blonde girl headed right towards them. He looked towards the street in front of the car, spying an old muscle car with two men standing outside of it. A funny look redhead and some bald guy. Neither one of them looked really happy. "Baby, what are you talking about? You mean _that girl_? The one walking towards us?"

Elijah was doing his very best to stay hidden behind Reed, trying so hard not to panic as Harley got closer. "Yes. Her. I'll explain later," he whispered, trying so hard to keep out of sight.

Harley was almost right on top of them, wide blue eyes peering about as she locked eyes with Reed. "Oh! Hi!" She grinned madly, standing on foot and tilting her body to the side, asking ever so sweetly, "Is there a little fella' hidin' behind ya'? Maybe his name is Elijah? 'Cause I've been lookin' him!" 

Reed remembered what Eli had said, trying to bow up as big as he could, "Nope! Never heard of him." 

Harley looked sad, her lips curling into a pout. "Oh..." 

When Elijah heard how disappointed she was, he felt immediate relief. He kept hoping he was well hidden enough for her to go away. His perfect, sweet boyfriend was selling it so well. Oh good, this was gonna work out. 

Unfortunately, Reed happened to shift at the right moment and Harley spotted that poof of black hair from under his hood, screaming excitedly, "My PUDDIN'!" She tackled Elijah right to the ground, her arms wringing around his neck, squealing, "I missed you so much! I know you missed me, juvie was s'horrible without you! Did you get mah letters!?" 

Crap. So much for her leaving. Elijah found himself on the ground, her arms squeezing tightly, coughing a bit. "Hey, Harley. Of course, I missed you," he choked out, doing his best to wedge his hands under her arms so he could breathe. He glanced up to see that protective look in Reed's eyes, shooting him a warning look not to dare help. If he even nicely tried to pry Harley off of him, if she didn't hurt him, Zsasz or Jerome surely would.

Reed was two seconds from chunking about a hundred pounds of crazy ass blonde clear across the school yard. He saw that look from Elijah, holding off, even when she started kissing all over him. His face was flushed, on his feet and crossing his arms. What in the absolute fuck was this crap? Reed had no idea who she was and watching her paw over his boyfriend made him furious. 

Once she eased up enough for him to breathe, Elijah pushed himself up off of the ground, trying to tilt his face away from Harley's feverish kisses. He and Reed hadn't talked about Harley at all; Elijah hadn't really thought to mention her. He thought she was going to be locked away a hell of a lot longer and well, he had been trying to convince her that they weren't dating for a long time. She just never quite got it. He took a deep breath, putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her back enough to look at him. "Hey, we've gotta talk about something, okay?"

"Of course, puddin'! We can talk about anythin'!" Harley sighed dreamily, smiling ever so sweetly.

"See him, that super handsome ginger up there?" Elijah asked, pointing up at Reed, his voice cautious.

"Ulgh, yeah?" She rolled her eyes at Reed as Eli mentioned him, cocking a brow at him suspiciously. Okay, the ginger was good lookin', maybe not a whole lot rollin' around upstairs, but cute! Definitely not as pretty as her beloved Eli. But what did that have to do with the price of tea in Australia? She tried to listen, she was trying to understand, her darling face scrunched up in concentration. "What 'bout him?" 

"That's my boyfriend, Reed," Elijah explained slowly. "And not like, boy that is a friend. Like, dating. You're still like my best friend, I've just been trying to tell you this for a real long time..." 

Elijah braced himself to be hit, kicked, bit, stabbed or whatever Harley would throw his way. 

Harley froze, her eyes as big as saucers with shock as Elijah continued. Boy... Friend. Boyfriend. Eli had a boyfriend. Her lips turned downward into a mournful pout, instantly heartbroken. "Wait. You mean... You and him... We... We aren't?" She got off of Elijah, her hands clasped to her mouth as she got to feet and fought back a sob. All of her life she had planned for this; planned their wedding, named their unborn children, written her name as 'Harley Cobblepot' in all of her diaries. She had even put hearts around it, that was serious. Her hands dropped, curling into little fists. "You mean to tell me, _me_ that's been promised to you since we was like babies, that now you're givin' all your lovin' to _him_?!" She pointed a defiant finger at Reed, that sweet and broken face flickering between rage and sorrow. 

Harley's heart was completely obliterated, fingers clenching and unclenching as she desperately tried to understand. It couldn't be, it just fucking couldn't. Tears pooled up at the corners of her eyes, whispering, "But, Eli... You love me, don't you?" 

Elijah did genuinely feel bad for hurting Harley. She was his first and only actual friend when he really thought about it, even if she did scare him a bit. That look on her face made him feel so awful, biting his lip, barely able to look her in the eyes. "Harley, I promise, it's not you, really. I like guys, him in particular, like a whole fuckin' lot. I love you, as a friend," he tried to explain, knowing she wasn't taking it well at all. And Reed wasn't exactly taking all of this well either, not without knowing what the hell was going on. 

Reed snorted, no idea of the danger he was in, snapping, "Look, I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but I've never even heard of you! And trust me, Elijah is not in love with _you_. Now. Why don't you take all of that crazy back to, back to... Back to fucking crazy town and fuck off!" He stepped in between Harley and Elijah, staring down the tiny girl. 

Eli's eyes went wide, trying to grab Reed's arm and pull him back. "No, no, no. Not a good idea, babe. Not at all." He tried to warn, but fuck! As soon as he saw that look on Harley's face, he knew it was too late. 

Harley's eyes narrowed, her rage overtaking her senses. Yeah, she had just gotten out of juvie; but she was willing to go back ten times more to shut that ginger up. "Shut the fuck up, you fucking twat waffle! I will fucking kill you! Elijah was supposed to be _MINE_!" she screamed, leaping on top of Reed and taking him to the ground. Her slender legs wrapped around his neck, squeezing tight as she clawed and bit at his face. 

Reed toppled over, not prepared for how strong this tiny monster was, his head smacking into the concrete of the stairs. He saw stars for a moment, dizzy, gasping for breath. "Fuccck! AGH! Help!" 

Elijah was quick to jump in, trying his best to tug Harley off of him. "C'mon Harley, let him go. Please? For me? Pretty please?" he pleaded, tugging at her leg to at least try and make sure his boyfriend could breathe. 

Victor sighed, watching the confrontation from a distance. He saw his sweet princess wailing on that Gordon kid, snorting. He gave Jerome's hip a squeeze, leaning their heads together. "Think we should go over there? She just got out, after all. I don't want her to go back." 

Jerome couldn't help but let out a loud laugh, watching the chaos, nuzzling against Victor's cheek as their foreheads rested together. "God damn it, I love that kid," he mused, shaking his head, stealing a quick kiss before pulling away. "Let's go before she kills him." 

Victor grinned, sweetly returning the kiss and laughing, "She is our little angel, isn't she?" He smirked, following Jerome at a leisurely pace to stop their daughter from murdering someone. 

Harley couldn't hear anything; at least, not anything anyone else could hear. Her ears were ringing with laughter, there was loud music, and screaming, using all the strength in her hips to twist her thighs tighter around that ginger's throat, sinking her teeth down into the soft flesh of his cheek. _Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!_

Jerome hooked his arms under Harley's shoulders and using all of his strength to pull her off of the Gordon kid, holding her back once he managed to yank her away. "Easy, princess. We haven't even had you home for a full day yet," he said, trying to calm Harley down a little.

She kicked her feet and howled in protest, growling loudly. Victor was right beside them, long arms curling around them both and pressing sweet kisses into her hair. "Listen to Daddy; we don't want to lose you again," he urged softly. "He's not worth it."

"But you didn't hear what he said!" Harley cried, wriggling. "Eli likes me as a friend, he loves me like a frieeeeeend! That means no fucking, no wedding, no babies!" She finally gave in to her sorrows, turning and wrapping her arms around her Daddies, sobbing hysterically. 

Jerome felt his blood boiling as their little Harley started crying, eyes narrowed down at Elijah and that Gordon kid. Sure, he had a truce with Penguin for Victor's sake, but there was no reason he couldn't snap that ginger brat's neck, right? He kept Harley held close and tight, knowing full well that she could snap at any moment, keeping tight lipped. Victor was far better at the whole, sensible thing. Jerome thought it was perfectly reasonable to kill the Gordon kid. Preferably slowly. 

Elijah was quick to pull Reed's head into his lap once Harley was off of him, using his sleeve to stop the bleeding on his cheek. He glanced up, feeling a moment of panic, not quite sure how Jerome and Victor would react. He didn't know what they knew or how they would handle him upsetting Harley. Fuck, he did not want to die today. "H-Hey Uncle Zsasz... Jerome..." he greeted nervously. 

Victor patted Harley's back, grinning down at Elijah. It was not a very nice look, definitely eerie. He wiggled his fingers in a happy greeting, cheerfully saying, "Hey, Elijah! You little heartbreaker, you." 

Elijah was trying his best not to completely panic under Victor's terrifying gaze, that grin and wave sending shivers down his spine. He had known him his entire life, but fuck if he wasn't the scariest person he had ever met. 

Reed stared up at Elijah, gasping for breath, hot blood dripping down his cheek from where Harley had bit him. He was so fucking confused. Who the hell was this girl, who the fuck were these weird looking dudes, what the shit was going on! "What... In the fuck," he hissed softly, finally trying to regain his voice, clinging to his boyfriend. He would have sworn that he had just been attacked by a fucking rabid chinchilla. "That crazy chick bit me!" 

Crazy? ... _Crazy?!_ Harley whirled around, tears still fresh on her cheeks, snarling, "I'm not crazy! You stole my man, you fucking ginger cock slut!" 

Eli looked down at Reed, slapping ahand down over his mouth, gritting his teeth as he spoke. "Shut. Up. Are you trying to fuckin' die today? I'll explain everything later," he whispered, his tone warning. 

Victor hoped Jerome was holding on tight, soothing, "Princess. I'm sure Elijah didn't mean to hurt you, but sometimes people can't help what they feel. Sometimes boys like boys, just like sometimes girls like girls. Sometimes they like both, but trust me, baby girl; Eli would never mean to upset you... Would you, Elijah?" That last bit sounded like a threat; because it definitely was. 

Looking back up at Victor, Elijah shook his head quickly, his voice earnest. "I really wouldn't. I didn't mean to hurt you, Harley, I swear. I've tried telling you like, at least fifteen times," he said hurriedly. He paused, realizing that could be taken the wrong way, shaking his head, so flustered that he could barely find the right words. Fuck, they were so fucking dead. Great. 

Reed didn't have much to say with his mouth covered, still horribly confused. Admittedly, he was also a little scared. Elijah look terrified and that shook Reed to his core. His badass boyfriend wasn't afraid of anything! He hoped they would live long enough to get some answers. 

"What I meant is that I've tried real hard to let you know that you're just my best friend, but I didn't wanna hurt your feelings," Elijah said quickly, trying to recover. "And well, if I'm being honest, I also really didn't wanna die and I mean, I'm pretty sure at least one of you is thinking about killing me right now... Look. I'm just really sorry, okay?" 

"Probably all three of us," Victor said, smiling wide. He looked at his husband, nodding with a playful wink. "I mean, I know I am. And I _definitely_ know Jerome is. Probably our little princess, too." 

Jerome snorted when Victor winked at him, loving that giant, terrifying grin on his husband's face. "Oh, definitely thinking about it," he agreed, laughing heartily. 

Yup. Elijah gulped. Gonna die today.

Harley had been listening, sniffing back tears, tilting her head as she peered over at Elijah. She was still absolutely heart broken, but there was something Eli said that got her attention. _Best_ friend? Really? 

"No," Harley sniffled pitifully, folding her arms and stepping away from her parents. She pouted at them, stomping her foot as she said, "No one is killing Elijah! He's a stupid jerk, but I still love him! I don't care if he likes boys or vanilla ice cream or even mayonnaise, I love him forever!" 

Jerome was surprised when Harley pulled away, telling them not to kill Elijah. He raised an eyebrow curiously, exchanging a smile with Victor. Seriously, how the hell did they raise such a nice kid? 

Elijah was practically shaking, but felt a wave of instant relief wash over him when Harley told her parents that no one was killing him today. Oh, thank fucking God. He knew well enough to know that unless he had seriously physically or emotionally hurt her, Victor or Jerome wouldn't do anything to make Harley unhappy. He let out a shaky little sigh, still keeping his hand clamped down over Reed's mouth, knowing his sweet little ginger couldn't control that temper sometimes and Harley had a tendency to press buttons like no one else could.

Reed silently fumed, not even daring to flip this chick off. Just let her fucking ramble and this would be over soon. 

Harley crouched down beside her dear childhood pal, asking, "I'm... Really your best friend? Really, really? Ohhhh." The little gears in her brain began to turn. "I get it now! That's why we can't be lovers, it would ruin our beautiful friendship! Because best friends are like super forever, not like this boyfriend slut thing hanging on your dick for a little while to use you up and hurt you and then leave." She smacked Eli's shoulder, giggling, "Now; why didn't you just tell me that to start with?" 

Elijah didn't even know what to say, laughing nervously. He could still feel Victor and Jerome staring at him; it was not a pleasant sensation. 

"You've got to promise," she demanded of Elijah suddenly. She extended her pinkie, giving it a wiggle. She was smiling now at least, the tension all around them starting to ease off, even from Victor and Jerome. "Three very important things. One, if you ever decide you like girls, too; I've got dibs. Friend or no, I still wanna be on that. Two, if the ginger hurts you, Daddy and Daddy and me are gonna play with him. And three, this is the super, super important one." 

Harley took a deep breath, eyes narrowed tightly, her voice completely serious as she demanded, "Now that we're best friends, you have to get us friendship bracelets. I like purple or red, but yours can whatever you want as long as they both have that half of a little heart thingy." 

Elijah took Harley's pinkie, pulling his hand away from Reed's blood covered cheek for just a moment, offering a little smile. "I promise, dibs if I ever decide I like girls. If Reed ever hurts me, but don't get your hopes up, he's the nice one; he's all yours," he nodded, unable to help but laugh at the last request. Harley took the strangest things so seriously. Even if she was terrifying, Elijah really did mean it, she was his best friend. "We can get whatever bracelets you want, promise. We can pick them out tomorrow after school, okay?" 

Elijah brought his sleeve back down to Reed's cheek, glancing back down at him with a sheepish smile, knowing he and a good bit of explaining to do, like why the only friend he had, had bitten the shit out of him and possibly almost killed him. Normal things boyfriends have to explain, right? 

"Yay!" Harley cheered, clapping her hands together excitedly. She bounced around and peered down at Reed, frowning at the wound she'd left. She dug the toe of her boot into the ground, pouting softly as she said, "I'm sorry I bit you a little. I didn't mean to. Well, I definitely _meant_ to, but I'm sorry it hurt and it's all bloody and gross now." 

Reed grumbled a few nasty words behind Elijah's hand; good thing it was still firmly planted. His face stung like fucking hell where that crazy girl had bitten him and now she was trying to apologize? What in the actual fuck was going on. He had the absolute worst feeling about this; these people were fucking scary. He wasn't sure who was worse, the red headed man who kept staring at him like he wanted to play with his organs or the bald guy whose eyes were positively burning right through him. 

Jerome's nasty gaze left Reed when their little Harley apologized, beaming with pride. Parenting? Nailed it. 

Victor chuckled softly, smiling proudly at his daughter and winking over at Jerome. Damn, they were awesome parents. Apologizing all on her own and making new friends, he was so happy for her. He looked up when he heard the bell ring for class, stretching out his arms for Harley to jump. "C'mon, now, baby doll. It's time for you to get to school! Don't want to be late on your first day!" He grunted as Harley leapt right on top of him, hugging her tight and kissing her cheek. 

Harley bounced from Victor right back to Jerome, smothering him with kisses and laughing, "I love you, Daddies!" 

Jerome prepared himself for Harley to pounce, arms wrapping around her tight and hoisting her off of the ground in a big hug, grinning wide as he kissed her cheek. "Love you, too, Harley!"

Victor gave his daughter a little wave, gushing, "Have fun, sweetie! We'll be back to pick you up this afternoon!"

"Bye, Daddies!" Harley waved her farewells to Elijah and Reed, calling out, "See you later, best friend! Bye cock slut!" She bounced into the school, content to skip around as she looked for her first class. She had a schedule and a room number, but absolutely no idea where she was going yet. She was happy to wander around, waving at everyone and greeting every person who dared make eye contact with her. She looked at the little piece of paper after pulling it out of her pocket. What was her first period? Hmm. Art Class.

Victor blew lots of kisses as Harley disappeared into the school, smacking Jerome's ass and purring loudly. He smirked, remarking softly, "Well, that definitely went better than expected, didn't it?"

Jerome leaned in and bit at Victor's neck as they made their way back to the car with a grin. "Fuck yeah, it did. I thought it was gonna take way more convincing for her not to kill that kid," he giggled, sliding into the passenger seat.

Victor cranked up the car once he got in, chuckling as he reached over and squeezed Jerome's leg. He sighed contently, pulling back out into the road to head back home, gushing, "Our little girl is growing up!" 

Reed took Elijah's hand, giving it a little squeeze and encouraging him to let go once all the crazy people had dispersed. He managed to get to his feet, rubbing at his cheek. Fuck, it still hurt. He gave Elijah a dirty look, mumbling, "So, you wanna tell me what the hell is going on right now? Because I am super not happy and my fucking face hurts." 

Elijah bit his lip when Reed shot him that nasty glare, feeling about two feet tall. How the hell was he going to explain all of this? "Yeah, let's just get away for a minute, okay?" He stood up, taking his boyfriend's hand, leading him towards the bathroom to get his face cleaned up. 

Once they were alone in the bathroom, he sat Reed against the sink, digging through his bag to find an alcohol pad. He had started carrying them since his boyfriend seemed to end up bloody a lot. He sighed softly, taking his chin in one hand while the other gently dabbed at his cheek. "So, I'm not really sure where to start. I guess who everyone is. Um. So, those two guys were Zsasz and Jerome. Victor Zsasz works for my father, don't really wanna go into a whole lot of details but he's reeeally not someone you wanna fuck with. And Jerome, Jerome Valeska, is even more fucking terrifying. He's kinda took over a lot of Gotham when my father went a bit more straight. They kinda have a truce on territory?" He rambled, not sure how Reed was going to take all of this. He tried his very best to keep his sweet, innocent boyfriend away from that part of his life. 

Reed crossed his arms over his chest, frowning as he felt the alcohol sting. Fuck, what if it got infected. Would his face rot off? Would his boyfriend still love him? Maybe he could get a mask... He returned his focus to Eli, listening to everything he was telling him, eyes wide as shock as he struggled to take it all in. He couldn't begin to imagine what kind of work that bald guy did for Elijah's father and he didn't really want to. Probably nothing fucking legal or good at all. And the red head was some damn criminal, too? Fucking great! One giant, crime loving family! "And Harley?" 

"Harley... well, that's their daughter. I've known her pretty much since the day my parents took me in. And she's been insanely in love with me since we were kids. Like, super insanely in love. She broke my arm once so she could sign the cast, some crazy marriage contract. And the first time she kissed me, she punched me in the face right after and broke my nose. She's just kind of told me I'm her boyfriend since we were kids and I've tried to tell her we're just friends but well, you've met her. She really is like, my only friend, but I might also be super terrified of her... so, I just kinda didn't push it. And I got so caught up in everything with us that I completely forgot she was getting out of juvie. I thought she was gonna be in a lot longer." 

Elijah looked up at Reed, pouting softly and giving him big blue puppy dog eyes. "I know she bit you like a rabid squirrel, but please don't be super, duper mad at me. I really didn't think she would be able to kick the shit outta you. Also, future reference, probably don't call her crazy," he sighed, his hands settling on Reed's thigh and giving them a little squeeze. "I'll totally do whatever you want to make it up to you." 

Reed took a deep breath, saying defensively, "Okay, first of all; she did not 'kick the shit' outta me. She was just very fast and she, well, she surprised me. And she fucking bit me. Not fucking fair. I don't like hitting people smaller than me and she is, fuck, very surprisingly strong. Definitely got it, no more calling her crazy; even though she totally fucking is, holy crap!" He tried to give Eli a little smile, "Second of all, I'm not mad... I know there's a lot of stuff you haven't told me about your family, and it's okay. I know you'll tell me when you're ready. And. Well, I guess I can think of a few things you could do..." 

Elijah was glad to hear that Reed wasn't angry with him, though he couldn't help but chuckle softly when he said she didn't kick the shit out of him; yeah, she totally did. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, nuzzling his uninjured cheek affectionately. He smirked a bit, quirking an eyebrow curiously. "Oh yeah? What are those couple things you can think of?" he asked coyly. 

Reed let his hands rest on top of Elijah's, dreading this next question, "First thing's first. I gotta know something... Why was she in juvie...?" 

As much as Reed's wild teenage imagination could easily go galloping away trying to think up naughty things for Elijah to do to him, he really wanted to know what he was up against dealing with this Harley girl. If she really was in love with Elijah or his best friend or whatever the hell she was, he knew that he would have to figure out a way to get along with her. He didn't like it one fucking bit; but he loved Eli and even though he didn't completely reciprocate the crazy girl's feelings, it was clear he did care about her. 

Elijah cringed. He'd been dreading this particular question. He couldn't not tell him, there was no getting out of it. He let out a heavy sigh, his fingers toying with Reed's as he avoided his gaze. "She might have... killed someone at our old school. With a colored pencil... for talking shit about one of her dads," he stammered, unable to look at Reed. 

"With a _fucking colored pencil_!?" Reed yelled out in surprise. He didn't mean to, but he had torn his hands away from Eli's, clasping them up to his mouth as he tried to remain calm and quiet himself down. He hadn't meant to shout, not sure who was around that could hear them. He slowly dropped his hands back down, loudly whispering, "You mean she's fucking murdered someone!? Like, straight up, that little girl is a fucking _killer_?!" 

Elijah flinched a bit when Reed shouted and yanked his hands away, beginning to panic. Fuck. Shit. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He didn't like the way Reed was looking at him, convinced he had just completely blown everything. Should be have lied? Sure, things like that didn't even really phase Elijah, it was normal to him. He should have known it would freak Reed out, his parents had both been homicide detectives for fuck's sake. Elijah couldn't bring himself to answer, doing his best to hold it together, so certain this was going to be enough to send Reed running. 

Reed couldn't believe it. How the hell was that girl free? Why didn't she get life or something? His boyfriend's best friend growing up was a fucking crazy ass murdering little blonde who had really sharp teeth. For the first time, Reed really began to see that Elijah's life, however glamorous and rich, was really dangerous. This was exactly what his parents had been warning him about. 

Reed took his hands, slowly cupping Elijah's cheeks and tilting his head back to look at him. "Hey. I'm sorry I freaked out a little, I just... reeeeeally wasn't expecting that, like at all. But it's okay, it's fine. She's way more fucking scary now, but it's totally okay. It's not you, you know? It has nothing to do with you or who you are. It's her." He brought his face closer, kissing Elijah sweetly. "I love you. Nothing will ever change that, I don't care how many weird murdering girls pop up and bite me." 

That sweet, perfect little ginger of his caught Elijah by surprise, kissing him and assuring him everything was okay, even apologizing. Seriously, what planet did this perfect little creature come from? Elijah couldn't help but smile, settling himself between Reed's legs, draping his arms around his shoulders, drawing him in closer. 

"Fuck, I love you," Elijah murmured, pressing a few more affectionate little kisses to his lips, his fingers toying with the hair at the base of his neck mindlessly. "How the hell are you so perfect? I would have probably kicked the shit out of me for the lack of warning," he mused. 

"Nah, there's been enough kicking around for today," Reed said with a laugh. "I mean, it's not exactly like you would have had enough time to really warn me anyway. The chick is _fast_! Like freaky fast." 

Elijah pulled back enough to look at Reed's cheek, flashing a playful grin. "You're still super hot, even with a gross cheek bite." 

Reed kissed the tip of Eli's nose, smirking. "Thanks, hopefully it'll heal up soon and my face won't fucking rot off. Does she have her shots? Can people get rabies shots?" Reed's eyes drifted off towards the ceiling as he was lost in thought at the possibilities. Well, if any one human needed a damn rabies shot, it was Harley Zsasz, he decided. 

Eli couldn't help but laugh, smiling brightly. God, Reed was the cutest person on the face of the earth. "I don't think your face is gonna rot off. I dunno if people can get rabies shots, but I'm like, ninety percent sure she doesn't have rabies. I would even say a solid ninety-five percent," he teased affectionately. 

Reed tightened his arms around Elijah's waist, loving how good it felt when their bodies pressed together. He tried to ignore the excitement down in his pants, groaning when he heard another warning bell ringing above their heads. "We've gotta go, baby. But hey, at least we have this class together! Hurray art and sexy gay pottery!" He grinned, squeezing Elijah tight and lifting him up into his arms as he kissed him happily. 

"Super gay pottery time!" Elijah let out a happy little purr as his boyfriend held him closer, laughing as he was lifted off of the ground. "Oof. Squishing my lungs, babe." 

Reed gently set him down, taking his hand and headed towards class, no idea what was waiting there for them. "Now, we can talk about all that stuff you're gonna do to me later," he was saying with a naughty smile. 

It didn't matter that Harley was a murderer or that her parents were monsters; it didn't even matter to Reed that Elijah's own parents were crooks. In his mind, that had nothing to do with the person that Eli was and that was who he loved. He didn't believe that anything could ever change that; no matter what. 

Elijah still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found someone like Reed. Someone who loved him no matter what. It didn't matter what he had done in the past, what his parents did, or even if his only actual friend attacked him like a rabid animal; he was still more than happy to stand by his side. He decided in that moment that maybe, just maybe, it was time to start getting away from the life he had grown so used to and start trying to build something a little more honest with Reed. Surely his parents would understand. 

As they walked to class, Elijah was more than happily whispering all the things he wanted to do to Reed to make up for this morning into his ear, playfully nipping at his neck as they turned the corner towards their classroom. He was all smiles as they walked through the door, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Harley sitting there. "Oh, God damn it," he muttered, knowing damn well Harley would not accept anyone else sitting with her except for him. "So much for super gay pottery." 

Reed's face was turning ten shades of scarlet as they made their into the classroom, listening to things Elijah described that he didn't even know two human bodies could do together. He was giggling softly, but stopped short right behind Eli, bumping into him. "What? What is it?" Then he saw her, the little blonde that had made him her chew toy this morning. "Oh, come the fuck on. No, no, no," Reed begged desperately. "But, but super gay pottery!" 

Harley's whole face lit up when she saw Elijah standing there, waving excitedly. Her smile faltered slightly when she saw Reed. There was always going to be a part of her that was in love with Elijah. She would treasure her diary notes, all of her childhood dreams, and in particular the wedding contract she had made him sign; sure, it had been done in crayon and it was a piece of a cast from that time she broke his arm; but it didn't make it any less real to her. It was only her first day since finding out that her betrothed wasn't her betrothed any more. It had barely been twenty minutes and it was a lot of emotions to process; especially the ones that made her want to peel off Reed's face with her teeth and stomp on it. 

But she was trying, for Elijah's sake. They were best friends, after all. She jumped up, excitedly running up to Elijah, squealing, "You're in my very first class! This is awesome! Come on, come sit with me! Pleeeeeease?" 

Elijah glanced down at Reed with an apologetic little look as Harley came over, giving his hand a little squeeze. "I'll make it up to you, babe, promise," he assured him quietly, stealing a quick kiss before Harley grabbed his wrist and dragged him away, forcing a smile. God, this sucked. He and Reed didn't have very many classes together and he hates being taken away from him during one of the few they did have together. 

She pulled Elijah over to her table, exclaiming, "Best friends get to sit together! Come on!" She ignored Reed completely, not bothered by him in the least even he shot her nasty glares. She plopped down at the table, brushing a few loose hairs out of her face as she grinned wide at Elijah. "Thank you for sitting with me!" As if she had given him a choice. 

Reed watched helplessly as that nutso took Elijah away, scowling miserably. Okay, it was just one class. Not a big deal. He definitely didn't want to end up on the wrong end of a colored pencil today. He went to sit at the table behind Harley and Elijah, pouting still as he flopped his backpack down in front of him. He kicked up his feet into the chair in front of him, grumbling. Fuck, this fucking sucked. 

"No problem, wouldn't want you to have to sit alone on your first day," Elijah nodded. He sat down on his knees on the opposite side of the table from Harley, his back to Reed, figuring she couldn't be as grabby from across the table. He flashed a sheepish little smile, shrugging his shoulders a bit as he set his bag down on the chair beside him. He figured if he couldn't sit with his boyfriend, at least he could give him a nice view, bending over the table a little further than necessary. 

Reed tried to hold back a groan, eyes fixed right on Elijah's ass. Goddamn, was it perfect. He was already a little flustered from all those dirty things Eli had whispered to him on their way to class. Now all he could think about was grabbing his boyfriend by those beautiful hips and plowing him hard from behind. Fucccckkk. 

Harley squealed happily, grabbing Eli's hands and squeezing them tight. "You're the bestest, best friend ever!" She started bobbing her head, listening to music inside her thoughts no one else could hear, asking, "Soooo. What now? Can we color? I like coloring. I really like crayons, but you know... colored pencils are my favorite."

Elijah smiled nervously. This was going splendidly. 


	2. Love At First Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley's first class has some unexpected consequences.

Ivy came strolling into class, a few minutes late as always, glancing around and noticing an open chair next to Reed. She realized his little boyfriend was sitting at a different table, walking over and plopping down beside her twin, leaning in and whispering, "You and your boy toy fighting again or somethin'? ...and what the fuck happened to your face?" She reached up and grabbed his jaw, tilting his face her way to get a better look. Were those... bite marks? 

Reed's eyes narrowed watching Harley continue to paw at Elijah, trying to keep himself occupied checking out his boyfriend's butt. He was distracted when Ivy came to sit beside him, rolling his eyes. "No, we're not fighting. It's... Complicated." He pushed her hands away, scowling. "I'm fine, sis." He shifted in his seat, trying to ignore his erection, especially with his sister right next to him. It was weird. 

Ivy narrowed her eyes, pinching Reed's bruised cheek hard. "Don't be a fucking asshole. I was just askin'," she spat, rolling her eyes. He was so touchy sometimes. 

"Ow!" Reed whined, clutching his face. "That fucking hurt!" 

"Cry baby," Ivy taunted. She glanced across to Elijah, wondering what was going on and that was when she noticed someone new. Someone new and ridiculously pretty, with the craziest smile and a wild look in her eyes. She immediately felt her stomach doing little flips, tucking her long red hair back behind her ear as he peeked back up to her brother. "So, um, who's that?" she asked, trying to sound as casual as possible, hoping Reed didn't see right through her.

Reed snorted when Ivy asked about the new girl, hissing quietly, "That's what happened to my fucking face. Her! Some little freak 'friend' of Elijah's. She's fucking crazy." He noticed Ivy was sort of gawking, but didn't immediately realize why. 

Ivy raised an eyebrow when she heard it was that pretty, tiny new girl that bruised up her brother, snorting. "That tiny, little girl did that to you? Aww, baby brother," she teased, grinning as she ruffled his hair. 

Reed glared at Ivy, snapping, "Yes! That tiny little girl..." He reached under the table, having to adjust himself after staring so long at Elijah's ass. Damn him! This is was already frustrating enough. He lowered his voice, whispering, "That tiny little girl is fucking danger, danger; okay?" 

"Danger, huh?" Ivy's gaze went back over to the blonde, completely fascinated by her. She was adorable, constantly smiling, lost in her own little world and dancing to music no one else could hear. Fuck, she was so damn pretty. 

Elijah peeked over his shoulder for a moment, catching Reed looking. He couldn't help but smirk a bit, knowing exactly what his boyfriend was doing with his hand. He leaned further over the table, his hips slowly swaying. "I'm pretty sure we can do whatever we want to today. So, you can use all the colored pencils you want." He decided to clarify, adding, "On paper." 

"Oh! That reminds me!" Harley shoved her arm out, showing off her new little scar. "Just like my Daddy! It's my first ever!" 

Elijah looked at the diamond on Harley's arm, raising an eyebrow. He couldn't say he was surprised, but he never understood why Zsasz carved each person he killed into his skin. He had never cared to question it. He certainly wasn't going to question Harley, either. "Much prettier than the tally marks," he nodded. 

Harley giggled happily at the compliment, chuckling, "Right? Ulgh. Daddy's are so ugly! He was gonna start going up on his face but Daddy wouldn't let him, he got so mad! It was sooo funny!" 

"I bet!" Elijah laughed softly, arching his back up, knowing Reed was watching his every move. Elijah was only half paying attention, but thankfully Harley never noticed that sort of thing, as long as he smiled and occasionally nodded, he was golden. He was far too focused on making Reed squirm. 

Reed was barely listening to his sister, eyes fixated on the lovely sight in front of him. His leg instinctively kicked up when Elijah arched his back like that, his knee slamming loudly into the underside of the table. Fuck! Dammit! The things that boy did to him. 

Ivy rested her chin in her hand, gazing over at Harley with a little sigh, getting annoyed with Elijah getting in the way. "Tell your boyfriend to move," she grumbled, tilting her head to look around him. "Wait, so, you said he's her friend? Like, they know each other? So, he could maybe introduce me...?" 

Reed scoffed, in total bewilderment. Oh, no. Now he knew exactly what that look of hers was all about. He grabbed Ivy's arm, twisting it back just enough to hurt. "Goddammit, Ivy! No! Not her! Listen to me, please?" He tried to catch her eye, whispering, "She's fresh out of juvie for doing super bad stuff, okay?" 

"Ow, ow, owww." Ivy scowled as Reed twisted her arm, quickly reaching up and grabbing Reed's ear, letting her nails dig in and twisting hard until he let go. She rubbed at her arm, elbowing Reed hard on the side. "So? Half the school knows about Eli stabbing those jerks when you got in that fight," she pointed out indignantly. Ivy didn't scare easy and certainly wasn't the little saint Reed was. 

"Bitccchhh!" Reed whined, releasing Ivy when she went for his ear. He growled softly at the dig in his ribs, crossing his arms stubbornly. He glared at his twin, snapping, "Yeah! Maybe a little stabbing! But they walked away! Okay? Can you dig what I'm putting down?!" 

Harley noticed someone staring at her, making a face as it was a girl sitting right next to the cock slut. "Ew. Who is that?" Harley hunkered down in her seat, trying to wedge herself between the table and chair out of sight. She loudly whispered, "She's looking at meee. I don't like it." 

Ivy blushed when she realized the new girl noticed she had been staring, quickly looking away, feeling a bit shy for probably the first time in her life. God damn it, she was so fucking cute, it hurt. 

Elijah glanced behind him, curious who it was making Harley so uncomfortable. It was Ivy! Was that a blush? And that same dopey little look Reed got on his face. Holy shit, maybe there was a way to be able to spend class with Reed again. He casually grabbed a pen out of his bag, drumming it on the table as he looked back to Harley, flashing a grin. "That's Ivy, Reed's twin sister. Looks like she thinks you're pretty," he cooed, grinning all that much more. 

Harley stared awkwardly, frowning. "What... She does?" She glanced over at the red headed girl, arching a brow. The girl was definitely staring and had the weirdest look on her face. Daddy and Daddy had helped her look extra beautiful today; maybe it was working. Her cheeks were getting warm, quickly deflecting, "She looks like she's gots the runs. Or like, maybe a tape worm." She made loud chewing sounds, elaborating, "Like it's eating at her brain and starving!" 

"No," Elijah insisted. "Trust me, it's very sweet!" 

The teacher made a brief announcement that everyone could take the class to draw something that expressed how they were feeling. It would be a free day and they could create whatever sort of project they wanted. She immediately returned to her desk, opening up a book. She seemed pretty set on ignoring her students for the remainder of the period. Harley didn't know what that teacher was reading that was so important to her. The book didn't look like it had any pictures in it, there was one on the cover with a pony and some shirtless guy. Laaaaame. 

It didn't matter; what Harley heard was that she could color all she wanted. She forgot all about the girl gawking at her, determined to get to the art supplies first. She jumped up, racing over and diving right in front. She snatched all the crayons, colored pencils, and oil pastels she could fit in her arms, viciously hissing at the other students. She had already made enough new friends for today and she didn't want to share. 

Reed was afraid to move while Harley was on her feet. He had already underestimated her once, not about to do it again. He gave Elijah a pitiful look when he followed Harley to get supplies, pouting, pointing down at his groin when their eyes met. Fuck, his dick was so hard it was throbbing. 

Elijah smiled naughtily, his eyes meeting Reed's as he combed over what was left after Harley had ransacked the table. He stuck the pen he had been holding in his mouth, his tongue lewdly toying with it as he looked at his boyfriend, smirking as he pointed to his groin. 

Reed wanted to die, watching Elijah's mouth sliding around that pen. He whined softly, dammit, he was so cruel. His heart was pounding hard, wriggling in his chair. This wasn't fucking fair at all. 

Harley had bounced back to her table, spreading out her horde of supplies, starting to arrange them by color regardless of what kind they were. She started with all the red ones first, humming happily to herself. 

Ivy was feeling bold while her brother was distracted and decided to ignore all of his warnings. She got up out of her seat and wandered over to the new girl at her table. She smiled, trying her best to seem casual and not like she just wanted a reason to talk to her. God, she felt like Reed. "Hey, could I borrow a couple of the green pastels? I promise, I'll bring them right back, or I could bring my stuff over here if you need 'em, too? I'm Ivy, by the way," she asked, smiling sweetly. 

Harley curled up her lip as the girl approached, holding the art supplies protectively. She looked Ivy over curiously; she was very pretty. And she was smiling so nicely. She picked at her stash, handing over a few different shades of greens, saying cautiously, "I'm Harley. Harley Q. Zsasz. And. Okay..." She smiled shyly. "Only because you promised." 

Elijah grabbed a few tubes of paint, bringing a couple over to Reed, figuring standing up wasn't the best idea for his boyfriend at the moment. As he handed them over, he leaned in close, whispering, "Ask to go to the nurse and wait for me. I have an idea." 

Reed grabbed one of the tubes of paint instinctively, his boyfriend's breath hot against his ear, immediately setting him off. He squeezed the paint so hard the liquid burst all over the table, gasping. He stood up immediately, loudly announcing, "Nurse! Don't feel so good!" He quickly stood up, forgetting his pack and racing outside into the hall to wait for Eli. 

The teacher barely noticed, lost in her book, waving absently. 

Elijah couldn't help but smirk, snickering as his boyfriend sprinted out of the room. Thankfully, their art teacher seemed like she could not care less about what her students did or where they were. He grabbed Reed's bag, quickly moving to grab his own as well. "Reed forgot his bag, I'm gonna go bring it to him," he said simply in way of explanation, smiling over at Harley. He noticed Ivy had made her way over and they were already looking quite friendly. 

Well, as friendly as Harley could be with someone new. She hadn't thrown anything so it had to be going well. Elijah let out a sigh of relief. Harley would make a new friend and he could leave, barely noticed. "Oh good, you've met. Ivy, keep Harley company while I bring Reed his bag, yeah?" he said with a little grin. 

Ivy rolled her eyes, nodding her head a little bit. "Can do. Have fun at the 'nurse'." she said, knowing exactly what they were up to. Her brother was a subtle as a sledgehammer and she hadn't missed what his little boyfriend had been doing. 

"Uh huh," Harley said, barely hearing Elijah. Bag. Something. Cock slut. Didn't care. She was too busy exploring those pretty green eyeballs in front of her, her foot twisting in little circles on the floor. This girl was so nice, bet she smelled good, too. Harley suddenly invaded Ivy's personal space, jumping up and shoving her nose up by her neck, inhaling deeply. Her bright blue eyes went wide, her little lips curling into a happy smile. She peered at Ivy, her nose, her lips, sighing sweetly, "You smell like a funeral." 

Ivy cocked her head to the side, a curious little smile spreading across her face as she laughed. "Is that a good thing? I hope it's a good thing," she asked, melting at the sight of that smile. 

Harley smiled shyly, hugging the crayons close as she giggled, "It's very good! You smell like flowers. I always thought funerals smelled nice, like lots and lots of flowers." 

"You're really pretty," Ivy blurted out, face as red as her hair. 

Harley's blush spread to her ears. Out of instinct, her arm jerked back and socked Ivy right in the shoulder, squeaking, "You're really pretty, too!" She plopped back in her seat, clutching her horde of art supplies and cowering. She grabbed several sheets of paper, manically drawing circles and squiggly lines. Oh, dear. What was this. Why did that girl make her feel warm and like she had to pee or something. 

Ivy couldn't help the shy smile on her face. Did Harley say she was pretty? Holy shit. This was awesome. She rubbed at her arm, laughing softly. She was a strange little thing in the best kind of way. "Thanks!" she said with a smile, feeling way less smooth than usual. Normally she had her shit together and could flirt with the best of them, but Harley caught her off guard. She was different, something so interesting about her. 

Harley stretched out her feet, kicking the chair in front of her out, a silent invitation to join her. 

Ivy didn't hesitate to go grab her things, coming back over and sitting down in the seat Harley had offered. She grabbed a piece of paper and some of the pastels, mindlessly doodling some flowers and plants, peeking up at Harley shyly every so often. 

Harley had taken a break from coloring, lightly nibbling on a red crayon. Red always tasted the best. Her big doe eyes intently watched Ivy draw, chomping the crayon in half. 

In their cute little silence, Ivy thought for a moment. Zsasz; she knew that name. Then it clicked, her dad had to be the assassin that worked for the mayor. And that meant her other dad had to be Jerome Valeska. Cool. "So, why'd you switch to Gotham High?" 

Harley chewed nervously, tilting her head until her cheek touched her shoulder. "I used to go to Gotham Prep with my bestest friend, Ellie. It was stupid. There were uniforms and everybody was super bossy and there was always so much noise. There was a girl there named Katie, she was mean. Her mouth made lots of bad words and then, ooooone time! She said bad words about my Daddies! So!" She held up the paper she'd been coloring, spitting out a mouthful of chewed up red crayon all over it, pleased with how it looked like a spray of blood. "So! I made her shut up! After that, I couldn't go to school there anymore. I'm a risk, blah blah, danger to others, blah, blah." 

Ivy was on the edge of her seat, listening closely. She wasn't too surprised at what she heard after figuring out who her parents were. Even if she and Reed had been adopted and were very loved by two cops, Ivy wasn't phased in the slightest by that sort of thing. She had spent enough time on the streets to see the ugly side of Gotham, so hearing what sounded like Harley had killed the girl didn't bother her a bit. "Sounds like the bitch deserved it." 

"Yeeeeeah." Harley smiled brightly, bright red crayon stuck between some of her teeth. "You're really nice. And your skin looks really soft." 

"Well, I'm glad you came here," Ivy said. "Hey. You got some crayon stuck... Come here." She couldn't help but smile when Harley grinned, laughing softly, reaching out and gently picking some of the crayon out for her. 

"I'm really glad, too." Harley was absolutely beaming, giggling when Ivy helped clean her teeth. She had a weird funny feeling in her tummy every time she looked at this girl and she liked it a lot. Harley reached out, daring to grab a little piece of Ivy's hair and smiled. "I really like your hair. It's pretty. Red is my most favorite color, like, ever."

Ivy blushed again, resting her chin in her hands to try to cover her red cheeks. Her green eyes glanced over Harley, feeling bold again, deciding to just go for it. "Do you maybe... maybe wanna hang out after school?" 

Harley's jaw dropped, squealing, "You really wanna hang out? With me?" She slapped her hands on the table, loudly announcing, "We can make cookies!" She got a few shushes in response from the rest of the class, dropping her voice to a whisper as she hissed, "Lots of cookies! Do you wanna come hang out at my house? I've never had anybody over before, well, except Elijah. But he's being stupid right now; it’s okay, he's my best friend and I can say that. Or! Ooo! We could go to your house! Whatever you want!" 

Ivy's stomach was doing flips, certain she had never seen anything quite as adorable as Harley. She couldn't help but giggle as the other shouted out, smiling like an idiot. Oh fucking hell, it was that same stupid grin Reed had been giving Elijah from day one. Well, shit. She looked around as a few people shushed this darling little creature, narrowing her eyes before turning her attention back to Harley. "Cookies sound great!" 

Ivy let her fingers reach out from where they had been settled on her cheek, gently brushing against Harley's wrist. Damn, her skin was so soft and up so close she smelled so nice. Ivy was sure that if her eyes could turn into hearts, they certainly would have at that moment. "Hanging out at your place sounds great! I would say my place, but Reed and Eli will probably be there and they're super gross and clingy." She made a face, shaking her head. She wasn't sure if she should tell Harley that her dads were cops yet, knowing their parents had certainly had several run ins in the past. 

"Yeaaaaah, I don't want to see them right now, I'm still sort of mad at Ellie and I don't wanna him all making out and gross with that cock slut," Harley sighed. She frowned a little, watching Ivy touch her wrist. She extended one finger, gently nudging Ivy's knuckles. That little bit of contact made her giggle, grinning wildly. She suddenly felt bad for what she had done to this pretty girl's brother, saying carefully, "I'm sorry I bit your brother's face. And called him a cock slut. And some other mean stuff. He made me super mad and sometimes I don't think very clearly and then he called me crazy, and I haaate that." 

Ivy's breath caught in her throat when she felt Harley's finger brush against her hand, smiling wide. She laughed and shook her head, waving her other hand dismissively. "It's okay. He'll get over it. He can be kinda stupid sometimes, but he really is a sweetheart. He gets super dumb when it comes to Eli and doesn't really think. I'm sorry he was mean to you," she nodded. If anyone else had been mean to her sweet little baby brother, oh, there would have been hell to pay. But, hey, Harley apologized, right? 

Harley perked up, saying excitedly, "My Daddies will be so happy I made a new friend! They're the most awesome and fun people in the fucking universe!" 

Ivy couldn't help the excited grin on her face, happy this was going so well. "I'm excited to meet them too!" 

"You will just love them!" Harley gushed. "They are the best Daddies ever!" She tilted her head, humming softly as she traced a little heart on the back of Ivy's had. This girl was really nice and Harley was quickly becoming attached. She bit her lip, big blue eyes wide with curiously as she asked, "Do you have Daddies, too? Or do you have a mommy and daddy? Or Mommies?" She didn't know anything about this lovely girl and Harley wanted to know everything. 

Ivy was a blushing mess as Harley traced a little heart on the back of her hand, listening to Harley talk about her parents. Fuck, she was adorable. "I've got two dads. Reed and I's dad got killed when we were kids and our mom killed herself. So, I kinda bounced around for a while and Reed was in foster care until Dad and Pops took us in," she nodded, smiling softly. Even if Ivy wasn't exactly the best kid, constantly in trouble, she was grateful for her parents. 

"I'm sorry your parents are dead. Or maybe they were jerks, then I'm not sorry. My Daddies found me," Harley was saying, taking Ivy's hand and inspecting it. She poked at each knuckle, tracing the curve of her nails, extremely interested in the bend of her thumb. She continued to chat, laughing, "I don't know anything about my real mommy or daddy, but I hope they're dead. They left me in a building somewhere in down town Gotham; I would have died if my Daddies hadn't been there. They're super awesome." She giggled, tilting her head to the side, gushing, "I think they'll like you lots." 

"I'm really glad they found you. That's super shitty of your mom and dad to just leave you. Who does that to a fucking baby?" Ivy commented, shaking her head. 

Harley shrugged, saying off handedly, "I don't know, some jerks. Daddy says he's got a special spot saved for them if we ever figured out who they were." 

Ivy was so fascinated by this tiny little girl. There was just something about her that Ivy was so drawn to, her heart beating faster as Harley inspected her hands. She decided fuck it, she was just going for it. She took Harley's hand, lacing their fingers together and running her thumb along her hand. Just holding her hand took her breathe away. 

Harley's face turned bright red, staring awkwardly at Ivy's hand. She couldn't believe how tingly it felt and she realized she was dizzy, maybe sick. She had certainly had a dose of the puke butterflies before; she'd carried a bad case of them for Eli for years. But this was different somehow. It made her heart flutter hard and she didn't want to stop holding Ivy's hand. 

"Your hand feels really nice," Harley sighed. She began to fidget in her seat, moaning, "Oh, my God. I forgot how long class is. And we have to be here all daaaaayyyy." She perked right back up, smiling sweetly at Ivy, asking, "Wanna see my schedule? Maybe we have more classes together! Or maybe I could jus' go to your classes anyway." 

That darling smile had Ivy melting, resting her hand in her chin again and staring longingly at Harley. What was that stupid feeling in the pit of her stomach? She felt like she was going to vomit, but in such a good way. "I could totally look at your schedule. Ooor.... we could ditch school and go make those cookies, if your dad's wouldn't mind, of course." 

Harley grinned, her other hand coming up across the table and punching Ivy in the shoulder. "Let's do it! My Daddies won't care!" She jumped up, bouncing on the heels of her feet. She couldn't believe, grabbing her phone out of her pocket and excitedly texting her Daddy:

**Made a pretty friend! Want cookies! Come pick us up pleeeeease? Xoxoxo**

Ivy couldn't help but laugh as Harley punched her shoulder, tilting her head to the side curiously. She figured it was an affectionate gesture, deciding to reach out and punch Harley's shoulder right back, grinning softly. "Awesome! I'm really excited!" 

Harley's jaw dropped when Ivy's fist touched her, her stomach doing somersaults. It was _real_ ; this tingly, fuzzy weird feeling had to be real. This was the true and honest puke butterflies, like Daddy had always told her. Eli had never hit her back, but this girl did. That was the most sincere and ultimate exchange of affection in the Valeska-Zsasz household. Ivy had no idea what that simple gesture meant to Harley. She was so happy she was worried that her eyes may tear up, rubbing at them quickly. 

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Perfect timing. Ivy stood up, grabbing her backpack and tossing it over her shoulder. She waited for Harley, deciding to take her hand again as they left the classroom. 

Harley skipped alongside Ivy, squeezing her hand tight and swinging their arms. This was the most perfect and awesome day of school in the history of ever. "Daddy should be here soon! I can't waaaaait for you to meet them! They're just the best!" She practically dragged Ivy towards the front of school, not paying any mind to the door of the closed off boy's bathroom peeking open. 

Ivy didn't have any idea what that punch meant to Harley, but she would have had to have been blind not to see how happy it made her. She happily let herself be dragged along, smiling wide as Harley skipped along beside her, their hands clasped together tightly. She had certainly had her share of girlfriends and boyfriends over the years, but that little spark she felt holding Harley's hand? It was like nothing she had ever felt before. "I can't wait!"


	3. Messin' In The Boys' Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reed and Elijah enjoy themselves, but Reed is worried about his sister's new pal.

Elijah had quickly made his way into the hallway, seeing Reed around the corner waiting for him. He didn't care what Harley and Ivy might be up to; he had plans of his own to attend to with Reed, most desperately. "C'mon." He smirked, grabbing his hand as soon as he was close enough, practically dragging him down the hall. He knew exactly where he was taking him; the closed down bathroom. It was the only place he was certain no one would walk in on them. 

Once they got to the door, Elijah glanced around to make sure no one was around to see them, ducking under the caution tape. He pulled Reed in behind him, even if he was a little hesitant to go somewhere they weren't supposed to be. 

The tape did cause Reed to pause, but only for a second. He was so fucking horny, his moral compass could only manage to point south. 

The moment the door closed behind them, Elijah practically pounced at his boyfriend, pressing their bodies close, crashing their lips together hungrily. Even though he had been the one doing all the teasing, he was certainly worked up from the way Reed had been looking at him. 

Reed moaned into Eli's mouth, his hands racing over the curves of his body. "Oh, my, God!" he gasped, whining as he dragged their hips together. "When you bent over like that?! I fucking lost it; you're so fucking hot, you drive me so fucking crazy!" He was already unbuttoning Eli's pants, pushing him towards the sinks. They usually had some intense foreplay; kissing and heavy petting, sweet whispers. But right then, Reed was so desperate for him, he couldn't wait. He grabbed Eli's hair, pulling hard as he whimpered softly, "I wanna fuck you so badly, baby." 

Elijah was already panting, painfully hard inside his jeans, just as eager as Reed. He also loved their usual foreplay, but there was no way he could wait. He gasped as he felt Reed yank his hair hard, his hands quickly fumbling with his boyfriend's jeans, shoving them down along with his underwear just enough to free his cock. "Then shut up and do it. I want you so bad," he groaned, his fingers wrapping around the other's cock and stroking firmly, certain he was going to come unglued if he had to wait much longer. 

Reed panted as Elijah stroked him, barely able to reply but definitely capable to act. He finally got his boyfriend's pants opened, practically tearing them all the way down to his knees. He hated to move his hands, loving how they felt, but there were better places to be. "Turn around," he softly urged, pressing Elijah up against the edge of the sink. He wiggled his pants and underwear down until they dropped at his feet, spitting in his hand until it was enough to slick down his cock. 

Elijah didn't hesitate to do as he was told, turning around and leaning over the edge of the sink, watching Reed's every move in the mirror, panting softly as he watched him lube himself up. Fuck, it was hot being able to watch him. 

Reed pushed himself up between Elijah's legs, the head of his cock nudging against his hole as he got into position. That was when he noticed the mirror; smiling at his boyfriend's reflection in it. Fuck, that was nice. He grabbed Eli's hips, slowly sliding into him. It didn't matter how many times they'd done it; every time felt amazing, moaning loud as he felt his cock sinking into him. Those first few gentle moments were fleeting, already frustrated and starting to slam into him. "Fuck!" Reed whimpered. "Fuck, you feel so good! Damn, just, just look at you!" He gazed longingly into the mirror, so happy he could watch Eli's face. "You're so fucking beautiful." 

Elijah let out an eager little groan, loving those first few precious seconds when Reed pushed inside him. He thought maybe eventually it would become less exhilarating, but it certainly hadn't yet. His jaw went slack, his back arching as he gripped the edge of the sink tightly, eyes meeting Reed's in the mirror. "God damn, you look so fucking hot like that," he panted, his hip bones slamming into the sink as his boyfriend picked up the pace of his thrusts, doing his best to rock back to meet each and every last one. 

Reed's shirt kept getting in the way so he quickly tugged it up, holding the tail in his mouth. His hands slid up Elijah's back, fingertips dragging along the skin. Fuck! He could never get enough of this feeling and watching Elijah as he took everything he was giving him like this was amazing. He knew he was closer much faster than usual; all of that teasing had gotten to him. Eli always knew how to drive him crazy. 

Elijah watched Reed exposing his stomach and chest in the mirror, licking over his lower lip, gripping harder at the sink as his knees went weak. He still couldn't quite get over just how flawless his boyfriend's body was. He knew he wasn't going to last long desperate to hang on just a little bit more, writhing against the sink. 

Reed's eyes were locked with Elijah's in the reflection, glancing down to watch his cock riding in and out of his boyfriend. He loved watching his face, each little twitch and move of his mouth was incredibly sexy. This felt so naughty; they'd never had sex at school before and the risk of getting caught was very real. It made it so much hotter, Reed surprised at himself for how rough he was being. He didn't stop, knowing Eli hated it when he did that. Albeit a bit muffled, he asked breathlessly, "Is this okay? Is it too hard?" 

Elijah was a groaning mess, the whole thing was without a shadow of a doubt the hottest experience of his life. All the teasing, being able to watch his boyfriend in the mirror, the way he had pushed Reed to the point of barely being able to hold back and the thrill of the possibility of getting caught at any moment; what could be better? "Harder, I'm not gonna break," he moaned out breathlessly. 

Reed was so grateful when Eli gave him the okay to be rougher. Holding back had been agony. He started slamming into Eli harder than he ever had, the smacking sounds of their hips crashing into each other echoing in the tiny bathroom. He was thrusting so hard, he was pushing him over the sink and forcing Eli's face into the mirror. "Fuck!" Reed groaned out loud through a mouthful of shirt, no longer caring if anyone heard them, panting haggardly. 

Elijah's jaw went slack as Reed completely let go, not caring how loud his moans became as his face slammed into the mirror. "Fuck, don't stop," he gasped out. He couldn't remember his boyfriend ever letting go like this and it was without a doubt the most mind-blowing sex they had ever had. Eli couldn't count the amount of times he had tried to convince Reed that he wasn't as fragile as he looked, but fuck if this wasn't well worth the wait. 

Reed could feel Eli buckling beneath him, finally noticing he had shoved him into the mirror. "Shit! Sorry!" He pulled back, grimacing, his brain switching gears. The little ginger had an idea. "Get your pants off and come here," Reed whispered excitedly. He grinned, grabbing Elijah around his waist, telling him, "I'm gonna pick you up. Hold onto my neck, I promise I won't drop you." 

When Reed pulled out, Elijah almost turned around and socked him right in the mouth, but lucky for him, that excited little tone sparked his interest. He gave a nod, doing as he was told and stepping out of his jeans as fast as he could, his cheeks flushing as Reed hoisted him off of the ground so easily, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. He looped his long legs around Reed's waist, biting his lip. Fuck, could he be any hotter? There was something so incredibly sexy about Reed being able to hold him up like it was nothing. 

Reed slipped his cock back into Elijah, steadying himself as he held tightly onto Eli's hips. He took a deep breath, lifting him up and slamming him back down onto his cock. "Goddamn!" he gasped, that felt fucking good. It was such a rush, to be able to hold Elijah like this, grateful for every day of his life that he had worked out. He made sure he had his balance set, grabbing those delicate hips and slamming Elijah back on his cock again and again. 

Elijah had to bury his face in Reed's neck as he was slammed right back down onto his cock, muffling a hoarse little shout against his neck. "Holy fuck, good idea," he moaned, biting and sucking at his neck hungrily. He used the grip his thighs had around Reed's waist to help meet each thrust, his hand reaching up and grabbing a fistful of red hair, yanking hard as his mouth trailed to his throat. 

"Uh huh!" Reed managed between groans, gasping. They'd been having a lot of sex; like, a lot. But this was by far the most intense. He was always afraid of harming his dear boyfriend, no matter how many times Eli assured him that he was fine. Letting go like this was thrilling. He whimpered when Eli pulled his hair, tilting his head back while trying to keep his balance. He was ruthless, his normal concern for hurting Eli forgotten, lost in the raw pleasure of fucking him. He couldn't hold off much longer, moaning, "Fuck, Eli, I'm sorry, I'm gonna come, like right fucking now, your ass just feels too fucking good!" 

Elijah was a panting, sweating mess, so caught up in how fucking good it all really was. He didn't know Reed had this kind of rough, raw passion in him and it was driving him absolutely wild. Each thrust brought him closer and closer, pressed so close his cock was rubbing between their bodies. His nails were digging into Reed's scalp and neck, crying out in pure and utter pleasure as his boyfriend slammed into that sweet spot over and over. "Fuck, me too, so fucking close," he gasped. 

Reed slammed Eli's hips down as hard as he could, crying out, "Oh, baby! There, I'm coming!" He couldn't stop, pumping brutally into his boyfriend and gasping loudly. He couldn't believe how good it felt, lewdly grinding into him as rode out his climax. 

With the way Reed was brutally slamming into him as he came, Elijah couldn't hold on any longer, his hips grinding desperately. His cock didn't need a single touch, coming hard all over his boyfriend's shirt. He screamed out in total ecstasy, not caring of anyone could hear them. 

"Holy fuck!" Reed exclaimed, watching Elijah's come splatter all over himself. He couldn't believe it; gasping, "Whoa, that's, that's fucking hot!" He held onto Eli tight even as his arms began to burn, kissing him madly. "Fuck, you're incredible," he sighed against his lips. He gave Eli one last big hug before gently setting him back on his feet. He let out a deep breath, enjoying the afterglow. Damn, that was nice. He grabbed some paper towels from the wall, handing a few to Eli, laughing as he tried to get cleaned up. "Fuck, baby. I didn't even know you could do that. Way fucking hot." 

Elijah was panting heavily, flashing a sheepish little grin at Reed's compliments. He returned that hungry kiss, his legs shaky as he was placed back on his feet, reaching back and holding onto the sink for a moment, flashing a sheepish little grin. "I didn't know I could either," he laughed, taking the paper towels when they were handed his way. 

Reed frowned. Trying to clean his shirt became an impossible task, deciding he was going to have to go the rest of the day with a giant come stain. He took s few paper towels, turning on one of the faucets and getting them wet. He gently wiped Elijah down, balling the towels up and tossing them in the trash.

Elijah laughed softly. "Sorry about your shirt," he mused, smiling brightly as his boyfriend helped him get cleaned up. He was so sweet. 

"Don't apologize," Reed laughed, "I will happily wear my come badge of honor with pride. Because that was... Really hot." He sighed, resting his hands on his hips and kissing him sweetly. "I love you," he said, kissing Elijah's cheek, smiling brightly. 

Elijah found his pants, getting them most of the way up before Reed grabbed his hips, letting out a happy little hum at the sweet little kiss. "I love you, too," he replied, all smiles as he leaned in and nuzzled at his boyfriend's bruised neck. 

Concern finally returned, Reed asking shyly, "I didn't hurt you, right? I know we haven't, you know, been all... rough. It was really nice, though. I, uh, I really liked it. Okay, maybe not all the time. But. It was... It was amazing." 

Elijah shook his head, reaching down and taking Reed's hands in his own, lacing their fingers together and giving them a little squeeze. His concern was always so sweet, even when it was unnecessary. "You didn't hurt me, promise," he assured him, pressing sweet, gentle kisses along his jaw, "It was fucking amazing. Really, I'm totally fine. Like... we should do that more often. It was really hot seeing you let go like that." He began blushing at the thought, knowing damn well he would be thinking about it later that night when he was alone. 

Reed sighed at all those sweet kisses, loving how good it felt to be this loved. He squeezed Eli's hands, waggling his eyebrows playfully teased, "Oh, yeah? More rough sex, I can do that. It was reaaally, really nice." He blushed, embarrassed at how much he had enjoyed it. He helped finish getting the rest of their clothes back on, holding Eli close and pressing a kiss against his chin. 

"I mean, there's still so much we haven't done yet," Reed said shyly, his face flushed. "I mean, I could smack your ass some... Or you know. Maybe sometime..." He gulped, trying to remain calm, suggesting carefully, "Maybe some time... We could, you know, switch. Unless you don't want to, which is totally fine, and I love doing you, it's way fucking awesome; I just... I don't know." He stared down at his feet, wishing his face didn't feel so hot. "I sort of wonder what it's like. I mean, you really seem to like it and I really like doing it, but. Oh, fuck. I'm sorry, I'm fucking rambling." 

Elijah listened to him babble, pulling back to look at him. He couldn't help but smile at the way he was blushing so hard. He reached over and cupped his cheeks when he looked down at his feet, tilting his face back up to look at him. "You don't need to get all embarrassed, though it is always super cute when you blush like that." he teased affectionately, pressing a sweet kiss to Reed's lips. "We can switch if you wanna. I'm kinda curious what it's like on your side of things, too."

"I would really, really like that," Reed said with a nervous smile. He laughed, burying his face in Elijah's shoulder after they kissed. He was excited, maybe they could even try it later tonight. Maybe get some beer, smoke a bowl, light some candles. Definitely needed something a bit more romantic than being surrounded by a bunch of broken toilets. 

Suddenly the bell was ringing, interrupting their sweet little moment. Elijah sighed, pressing another kiss to Reed's lips, letting this one linger a bit longer, gently nipping at his lip as he pulled back. "We should probably get out of here before we get caught," he nodded, gently running his thumbs along his boyfriend's cheeks, looking his face over for a moment with a happy little sigh. Fuck, he was so in love with that dopey, rambling, sweet little ginger. 

Damn bell. Reed pouted. He didn't want to leave yet; not that he wanted to stay in that busted up bathroom particularly. He wanted to spend more time with Eli. It never felt like they had enough. He kissed him softly, mumbling, "Okaaaaay." He gathered up their bags, hoisting both over his shoulder and smiling happily. He took Eli's hand, poking his head through the doorway. 

Elijah smiled into their kiss, that little pout making him melt. Reed was the cutest thing on the face of the earth. And such a gentleman, carrying his bag for him. He happily laced his fingers with Reed's, following his lead as they carefully snuck out of the bathroom. 

Reed saw a flash of red hair, gawking as he saw his sister strolling down the hall... holding hands with that crazy girl that bit him. He gnawed at his lip, asking tensely, "Eli? Should... Should I be worried?" 

Elijah's jaw went slack when he saw the happy pair skipping towards the front door, both as happy as could be. That had worked out even better than he could have hoped. “I wouldn't worry too much. Looks like they hit it off," Elijah said with a little shrug. 

Reed frowned, definitely more than a little flustered to watch his dear twin prancing around with that little blonde murderess. He wanted to trust Elijah, figuring he knew Harley better than him and would certainly tell him if Ivy was in any real danger. Even with Eli's reassurances, Reed knew he would still be texting her every hour on the hour for proof of life; you know, just in case. His big sister could handle herself in all sorts of tough situations... But this? This was... This was something else. This was really dangerous. 

Elijah laughed, peeking down at Reed with a playful smirk. "Hey, maybe this means you won't get beat up and bitten by a tiny little girl again!" 

"Hey! Reed frowned, giving Eli a sharp nudge. He rubbed at the wound on his face, still sore and starting to scab. He snorted, indignantly announcing, "I did _not_ get beat up! I was taken by surprise and lightly mauled by a crazy person." He broke into a grin. He couldn't stay mad at Eli for very long, laughing, "You just wait until we get to my house, you go ahead and keep this shit talking up! You just wait and see!" He leaned in close, naughtily whispering at Eli's ear, "I'll beat your ass harder tonight than I just did in that fucking bathroom." 

Elijah didn't even have a response, all the blood in his body pooling right in his face. That was definitely a promise he would be sure to hold Reed to later this evening. 

Reed smirked, always proud of himself when he could make Eli blush. As they headed to their next class, Reed glanced over his shoulder. He was hoping for one last peek of his twin, but she and little crazy face were already gone. His stomach turned a little, struggling not to worry. He took out his phone, typing out a quick text to check on her and hitting send. He sighed, shaking his head. Fuck, he sure hoped Ivy knew what the hell she was doing.


End file.
